yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kataribesou ~Ensouki~ (かたりべ荘～淵藪記～)/guide/Ending conditions and tips
Overview This page will list the possible endings and their conditions, as well as important tips. There will be mentions of a "Heart Wound Over" switch. This is a switch important to endings that is turned on when entering Shidonoko's room, exiting a world, or interacting with the Giant Monolith in Cyber World with a Heart Wound value of 55 or more. "Special residents" include the Vice-Symbols, the four Shura, the Administrators (second appearance), Odd Robot Tenkao, Beast of Evolution, Aonoshoji, Nushi, King Cat, Kotodamaouji, Professor, and *** (Mini-game protagonist). Of these, the four Shura, the Administrators, and *** only appear if you killed at least 16 other special residents Abyss Bush Ending Kills: <= 30 Heart Wound value: <= 25 Special resident kills: 0 Heart Wound Over: Off Tsutsukura defeated without defeating Yayakura (Tsutsukura symbol in inventory) Location: Shidonoko's Room B2 Parallel Ending Heart Wound value: < 55 Tsutsukura defeated Any other condition (including Yayakura being defeated) of the Abyss Bush Ending not being met. Location: Shidonoko's Room B2 Heart Wound Ending Heart Wound value: >= 55 Location: Cemetery Back Heart Wound Ending Heart Wound value: >= 100 Red Book in inventory Location: Cemetery The Red Book is given by the Red Girl. This can be achieved by giving items to the White Girl in various locations to get her likeness value to 16, increasing the Heart Wound value to 55, accessing the White Girl's house through the igloo in Ruins World's freezer area, and interacting with the White Girl there. The likeness value is increased based on the items Shidonoko gives. While you can give 16 items to get the recommended likeness value, it's easier to give at least 8 Mummy Cat Dolls (without 3-color business cards and Sweet Apples in your inventory). It is important to keep the Heart Wound Over switch off before the White Girl's likeness value gets to 16. Shura Ending These conditions are for access to the Shura Tower, which must be beaten to see the ending. Access can be denied whenever they aren't met. Heart Wound value: < 55 Heart Wound Over: Off Kills: >= 100 Special resident kills: 32 The enemies in the Shura Tower are especially difficult, so it's best to obtain the Shura, the Fist of Shura, and the Clothes of Foundation. The Shura is obtained after completing the item collection, and the Fist and Clothes after completing the weapon and armor collection. This includes gathering items from one-time enemies and from enemies whose access can be denied. To help with gathering, here are a few tips: *Symbols, Vice-Symbols, Aonoshoji, and King Cat only drop their items after transforming. Aonoshoji in particular goes through 4 stages. *Some one-time enemies do not have a 100% drop rate. This includes the Gate Guard in Cyber World (50%) and the Professor (80%) *While this requires conditions that contradict the Shura Ending, having the Red Book can deny access to 2 items in Hell (after the path). Otherwise, you'll need a Temple Note (dropped by a red Oni) Category:Walkthroughs